telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mi corazón es tuyo
"Mi corazón es tuyo" is a Mexican telenovela, produced by Juan Osorio Ortiz for Televisa. It's a telenovela adaptation of Spanish comedy series 'Ana y los siete'. The show aired from June 30, 2014 to March 1, 2015 and it consists of 177 episodes. The main stars are Silvia Navarro and Jorge Salinas. Synopsis Fernando Lascurain is a wealthy businessman and recent widower, attempting to raise his seven unruly children. He seeks the assistance of a new nanny. He hires and falls in love with Ana Leal, a struggling exotic dancer who tries to hide her double life. Although Ana lacks experience and a refined education, she quickly bonds with the Lascurain children. Ana dreams of being a mother, but when her home is destroyed following an accident, she must borrow money from her ruthless boss at "Chicago", the night club where she is secretly employed. When Fernando simultaneously falls for Ana and Isabela, an economist and sophisticated woman who is trained by her mother to marry a millionaire, he must choose between both women. Trivia * The telenovela is an adaptation of the original Spanish television series, "Ana y los 7". Based on the original script by Ana Obregón, who wrote and starred in the original series, the remake was adapted by writers Alejandro Pohlenz, Marcia del Río, and Pablo Ferrer. Juan Osorio serves as executive producer. * Working title for the telenovela was simply 'Mi corazón'. * The production of the telenovela officially started on April 21, 2014, at a shopping mall in Metepec, Mexico, outside of Mexico City. Although the majority of filming is conducted on soundstages at Televisa San Ángel in Mexico City, additional scenes are also filmed throughout the state of Mexico, where its governor, Eruviel Ávila Villegas, met with the cast during one day of filming. Some of the cast filmed scenes in Puerto Vallarta and a resort in Riviera Nayarit in late January 2015. * Filming concluded in late February 2015. A free concert, serving as the telenovela's final episode, was filmed at La Bombonera stadium in Toluca, Mexico on February 21, 2015. The concert featured performances from Banda El Recodo, Daniela Romo, Axel, Kaay, Paulina Goto, Pablo Montero, and other special guests. * The telenovela's finale aired on March 1, 2015 in Mexico and March 27, 2015 in the US. Following the airing of the final episode on television, three alternative endings were available to stream on the telenovela's official site, MiCorazonesTuyo.com. * To promote the telenovela, a special viewing party, which included the presentation of the cast, crew, and a trailer of new scenes, was held for the media on June 24, 2014, at Televisa San Ángel. The event was also streamed exclusively online for fans on Televisa's official website of the telenovela. * On February 6, 2015, producers revealed that a stage version of the telenovela had been commissioned due its popularity in Mexico. The cast rehearsed for the play while simultaneously filming final episodes for the telenovela. The play, based on a family friendly version of the show, included all of the Lascuráin family members and special musical performances from the cast. Productions were held throughout Mexico. The play debuted on March 6, 2015 in Puebla, Mexico. Additional performances were later scheduled for venues in Guadalajara, Monterrey, Tampico, León, Mexico City, and other Mexican cities during March and April 2015. * Following its premiere on June 30, 2014, the program earned a 22.8 in ratings for its 8 p.m. time slot. It was the second highest rated telenovela of the evening on Las Estrellas, following the telenovela 'Lo que la vida me robó'. * On TvYNovelas 2015 Awards, 'Mi corazón es tuyo' won the award for best telenovela of the year, Paulina Goto won in the category of 'Best young actress' and Axel & Kaay won in the category of 'Best main theme song'. Actors Jorge Salinas, Mayrín Villanueva, René Casados and Juan Pablo Gil were all nominated in their respective categories, but didn't win. * Ninel Conde and Blanca Soto were in consideration for the role of Ana Leal. Juan Osorio wanted Marlene Favela for the role, however, Favela was already reserved for a role on Telemundo's telenovela 'El señor de los cielos'. * Iván Sánchez and Arath de la Torre were considered for the role of the protagonist Fernando Lascuráin. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2014 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas